Wings of Eternity
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [GWEsca Xover] No one would have thought it'd be her to die first. "This is the most I can do for you..." He whispered, blood from the slashes on his wrists staining Relena's dress red.
1. Bloodstained Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne: the Movie. I also don't won the song lyrics which are from .hackSIGN, also not mine. The Composer: Yuki Kajiura, obviously not me.

Notes: This is going by **Escaflowne the MOVIE!** Not The Vision of Escaflowne . thanks everyone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wings of Eternity**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past._

The truth was, no one really thought that she would be the first to die. Maybe it should have been expected, she was after all a giant political figure in the world and colonies. It was just the thought that she died not because of an assassination attempt, a hit and run, or being caught up in a small battle or something. No, she died of poisoning.

People mourned across the world, after all, who wouldn't? Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the World, and Vice Foreign Minister, was never going to give another peace speech again or show her pretty smile and sparkling aquamarine eye's to the world again. Never.

So here everyone was, looking at the body in the casket (it was an open casket since there wasn't anything like bullet holes in her body or crushed limbs) while listening to the priest give a speech commending her efforts to help the world until the end.

Milliardo was blaming himself, not being there for his baby sister when she needed him most. Noin was crying, sitting next to Milliardo for comfort and support as she sniffled, Kleenex's piling up around her.

Duo was sitting next to Hilde and Heero, promising himself silently to watch over the stoic pilot. Though he wasn't crying out right like the rest of the people in the small and private funeral, Duo could tell his buddy was hit the hardest by all of this. Hilde was sobbing her heart out at loosing a friend, sometimes crying into Duo's tuxedo jacket.

Une, Sally, and Mariemaia were sitting with some of Relena's other close friends. Dorothy sat near them, all of them weeping silently for the girl who died at the tender ago of seventeen.

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now fly me there! _

Slowly, after the ceremony was done everyone filed into a nearby room where everyone got food and refreshments, soon to go and lower the body into the room.

"…Heero?" Duo questioned, breaking the silence of the broken-hearted teen standing, looking at Relena's stiff and obviously dead body.

"…I'll…be right there…" Heero said, not looking at Duo, who nodded, patting him lightly on the shoulder. He understood that he needed some time with Relena…to let everything sink in perhaps.

"Relena…" Heero whispered, getting brushing a lock of her golden hair away from her pale face. He reached into his collar and drew a necklace. Thunder clouds rolled in practically out of no where, the rain beginning to howl and the wind picking up.

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind_

_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_.

His prussian eyes softened slightly at the sight of his angel until he realized she wasn't sleeping. He looked at the odd necklace given to him before he could remember. He fingered it; somehow knowing it could help.

_Consolations, be there_

_In my dreamland to come_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there! _

A picture of Relena fluttered to the floor, by his feet and near the casket. Heero reached into his pocket and drew out a knife, testing the edge on his fingers. He looked back at Relena, wearing a white dress that really made her look like an angel.

"This is the most that I can do for you." He confided, lifting the knife and slashing his wrist deeply, cutting the other one in exactly the same manner.

Blood seeped quickly from the wounds, dripping onto Relena. He took the necklace and placed it between his wrists, letting his blood turn it crimson with his blood.

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me_

_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign_

_To the door of mystery and dignity_

_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun!_

Relena's dead form pulsed slightly, a heart beat beginning to start once again as her aquamarine eyes snapped open, gasping in air.

The first thing she saw when her eyes focused was Heero, bleeding and standing over her as she saw a knife fall to the floor. Heero managed a weak smile, necklace falling into the coffin and onto Relena's dress.

"…H…eero?" She questioned, thinking of the last thing sh could remember. Wait a minute….wasn't she supposed to be dead! Blinking, she stopped that train of thought as a shiver ran down her spine.

Heeor fell to the floor in a pool of blood that was growing more and more as his life's blood seeped out of him. "Heero!" Relena screamed.

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HEERO!" Duo's head snapped up as did everyone else's in the room. Quatre looked pale and Trowa looked worried as did Trowa's and Wufei's.

Milliardo jumped from his chair as well as Une, Sally, and Noin. Rushing out of the room, the blonde threw open the doors to the room.

Gawking, he saw the body of Relena, sitting up in the coffin, breathing, screaming to Heero, and… **Alive**!

"Relena!" Milliardo cried, rushing towards her to see if she was really alive but soon stopping in his tracks. "You're alive!" Then he saw all the blood and the knife. Then he saw Heero.

"Heero!" They all cried, rushing towards the heavily breathing teen with deep lacerations marring his wrists, a bloodied knife nearby with blood dripped on a picture of Relena.

Blood covered Relena's dress also and she quickly scurried out of the coffin, the necklace falling to the floor as it's glow died. "Hang on Heero!" Relena urged, hugging his pale form, his eyes closed. "Hold on!" She encouraged.

"Call an ambulance!" Sally cried, trying her best to help Heero. She noted with bad luck the large pool of blood he was lying in. They had to get him some more blood before he died of blood loss!

Relena ripped up her skirt, making makeshift bandaged which she tied tightly around Heero's wrists. "Please stop bleeding." She whispered silently, the sounds of sirens in the distance and speeding towards the building.

Heero's eyes fluttered open and Relena felt tears well up in her eyes to see those gorgeous prussian eyes again. A weak smile grazed his lips as he weakly raised his hand. He whispered to her, "I'm glad you're all right…it was the most I could do for…you…" Then his hand fell weakly from her cheek, her yelling at him to hold on as the crystal glowed slightly and then before everyone's eyes, reappeared around his neck.

"What is that?" Quatre whispered, feeling something as he stared at the not so dead any more Relena.

"Relena…you're alive…?" Relena gripped the jewel around his neck, hoping it would hear her pray for Heero to live.

"Heero saved her?"

"Huh?" Duo questioned, not understanding any of this as paramedic's rushed in, stretcher in hand as they rushed their newest patient to the hospital at top speed.

_Take me back to the land_

_Where my yearnings were born_

_The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there…_

…_To the land of twilight!_

TBC

Author's note: I was sick today and had a nice little dream after watching my Escaflowne: the Movie. So, here it is a new story to add yea! I hope everyone likes it! The song is called 'Ky of the Twilight' for .hackSIGN and obviously isn't mine.

-Red Tail


	2. Bloodstained Wings

Wings of Eternity 

The rain pitter-pattered on the window sill of the hospital in room 246. The sky hung heavily over the earth, everything colored dull and gray colors. People trudged off to their homes and work, shoulders hunched as they made their way towards their destination. The distant rumble of thunder sounded, growling but the sound muffled.

Trees seemed to sag, unable to hold high, the water and deep emotions pulling them down into a slouch. A faint streak of light flashed and the distant crash and rumble shook some children, who went crying to their parents as they played in the rain.

Every thing seemed lifeless and inanimate. The earth seemed to be crying. Like Relena, like the unshed tears some of the Gundam pilots refused to shed for their friend…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"How is he, Relena?" Sally questioned, opening the door after lightly knocking to announce her arrival. Her eyes looked tired, red rimmed from some tears she had cried. Her steps no longer seemed to have that stride in them that seemed to scream command in them.

Relena looked up, sniffling slightly and her eyes glossy as she shook her head. A weak and sorrow-filled smile crossed her features. "I know everything will be okay."

"I…I…" Relena looked at her, tilting her head to the side as she continued to hold onto Heero's hand like a life preserver. Sally turned awake, lowering her head and squaring her shoulders. "It's just…you were dead."

Relena's body slumped and she looked down at her hand holding Heero's. She tightened her grip and felt a sudden chill work it's way up her spine before dispersing. "I know." Sally turned slightly, head looking towards her as she awaited a further response.

"It's impossible that you're here."

"Heero saved me." Relena replied in a chipped voice, knowing it was impossible for her to be here when she died. She should be dead. Heero should be alive, not here…like this…

She took in his pale complexion once more, biting her lip and choking back the sob that threatened to break through her emotional barriers. Again. The doctors had to sew up the slashed veins and his injured wrists. Ever since he had collapsed on the floor in his pool of growing blood, he hadn't stirred.

The necklace around Relena's neck swung slightly at her moments, the light catching it and reflecting a lovely pinkish hue on her chin and cheeks. Using her other hand, she brushed her hand gently across Heero's pale and cold cheek.

"I _saw _Heero slash his wrists even though I wasn't here. Something happened." Relena tried to explain the feelings that she experienced, what had happened. Words just couldn't seem to fit the description. "I know I'm not dead. I'm alive." She turned with a stony look in her aquamarine eyes, "Heero gave me a second chance." She let her hand brush away on of his stubborn bangs in a loving gesture.

Sally sighed, nodding. "Relena…"

"I understand everyone is worried and confused. I'm here and alive, isn't that good enough?"

"Of course it is!" Sally cried, standing up stiffer than before. "Relena, everyone was so…so scared and worried about you."

"I understand how easy life can be taken away and just how hard it is to give back. In fact," She turned with a wistful smile on her somber face, "It's near impossible."

She felt Heero's finger's twitch under her and the louder crack of thunder made Relena jump in surprise. "H-Heero…!" She questioned with hope evident in her irises.

Heero groaned and the necklace twitched as if someone was pulling it into the air by an unseen hand. "What's going on?" Relena questioned, getting an confused and worried look from Sally also.

Heero's head turned to the side and the clasp holding the necklace to Relena's neck snapped, floating into the air as the rosy pink aura surrounded it, floating over Heero as he opened his prussian eyes.

"Heero!" He didn't acknowledge her but gasp and shoot upright from the bed, clutching his chest where his heart was. The gem flashed more and some electric sparks shot out from it as thunder began to hit in a circle, surrounding the hospital.

With a exceptionally loud crack, the power flickered for a little and then shut down. Heero let out a cry of pain and Relena rushed for him, feeling his body slump forward in his arms. His heartbeat went slower than usual, the lack of blood despite the amounts pumped into him, still depleting now even more. Tears on his back let blood drip from his heavily heaving form, darkness claiming his world once again.

The clatter of a gem falling filled the awkward silence in the room as the generator lights began to boot up, filling the hospital with it's emergency power.

Relena gasped at the sight of Heero unconscious in her arms. Blood was dripping like rivers from his back and splattered the once clean cotton sheets he rested peacefully on. The gem lay now forgotten on the tiled floor, still glowing a little bit before fading and going silent as the hum of the generator grew louder.

It wasn't the fact that Heero had been awake, it wasn't the fact that he had new wounds. It was the fact of what happened, or better yet how it happened.

Since when did Heero have angel wings?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord, the crystal has reacted strongly to something." A young maiden said slowly and softly, her enchanting voice echoing in the vast and silent halls.

"What about the Wing Goddess?" A person questioned, hood drawn over face and some pale strands of silver from his hair tumbling out of the cloak. The armor worn by the man was dark colored, gold markings embedded into the piece of art.

"She has already fallen to another Dragon, as I already said years ago." The woman said, pale blue hair falling over her shoulder to rest against her odd-looking clothing that seemed to be based vaguely off a kimono. "There is another Dragon, one that can possibly overthrow your brother and stop the Wing Goddess with the help of another."

"I will get what I want." The man said, looking up as the cloak's hood still shadowed his finely chiseled face, silver hair framing the sharp edges of his cheekbones. "Nothing will stop me this time. Not even my dear little brother." He turned to the woman in his services, Sora. "Or this new dragon you speak of. Send out orders to get him and bring him to me."

"As you wish, my Lord." Sora said, bowing to the Black Dragon clan leader.

'_You had better beware, new Dragon. You are the key with this other chosen one to fulfilling my destiny on this plane.'_

TBC

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I'm so happy! I didn't think that people would like this very much. 'Kay, people asked about the necklace. I'm not sure about the comics but in the Movie, Hitomi had a necklace and it could do "special" things like call upon Escaflowne and stuff, which is what Heero has.

Another note is that in the Escaflowne time period, this is set around the time that Hitomi descends to Giae. This will change around the time line for the movie a little bit but I hope it'll all make sense later. I'm glad that you're feeling better, Lockea!


	3. She was Dying in my Arms

Wings.

Soft, warm wings with splotches of blood on the feathers near his shoulder blades where ripped skin was from where they had sprouted.

He fell to the ground, wondering how he even got here in the first place. Despite feeling lightheaded and somehow drunk, though he had never had a drink in his life, he managed to open his eyes and get a glimpse at the surroundings he found himself stuck in.

From what he could assume, he was in a forest. A forest that was desolate for the looks of it he had caught. Birds merrily chirped along to songs and animal's continued on their daily life as if they had never seen a person—with wings coming out of his back might he add—before. The distant sound of gurgling and trickling were telltale signs of a stream, or some source of water nearby. Wood surrounded him and he sighed heavily.

What happened to the room, the funeral where Relena had been? Why…why was he here in some strange place. He clenched his eyes closed as he attempted to right himself to at least a sitting position and winced when he strained a muscle.

Managing to at least lean against a tree in a slumped upright position, he closed his eyes to wrack his mind of every piece of information he could summon from what happened.

He remembered how, he took a deep breath as he remembered the news from that fateful day. How he had walked into the room with the television on and the many cameras light's flashing all around on the screen.

They had found out. Somehow he assumed they would, but not so quickly. Maybe there was a leak, or one of the people that had seen him there with her in his arms had told…?

Relena Darlian had been pronounced dead on arrival to the hospital.

His heart clenched at the memory of feeling her cold skin against his warm hands, her blank aquamarine eyes that were once so full of life were now dead and void as they stared into his own emotionally distressed eyes. He was with her, with her when everything happened until the very end…

"_Relena, are you sure you don't want to go?" His usual emotionless face showed concern as Relena took a seat and slumped into the cushions of the chair._

_She looked up, face somewhat pale in the dimmed lights and smiled at him as she masked whatever she was feeling. "Oh no," she brushed off the idea like a fly, "I'm just a little nervous that's all!"_

"_Why?" He questioned as he sipped at his drink and stared at the dancing going on and loud music filling the place. People were meshed together in some parts of the dance floor where flashing lights were going on, techno beats setting a strong pulse for the heart and pulse._

_Relena had decided that the best place to go would be a nearby club. And with a little makeup and some somewhat revealing clothes, no one would ever think they even glimpsed Relena Darlain, the Vice Foreign Minister at a club._

_Relena laughed and leaned in, "Well…" she had a sparkle in her eyes as she stared at Heero, "This is our first date, is it not." Heero shrugged and turned away to hide the faint blush tinting his cheeks. Relena didn't miss it and laughed._

_Getting up from her seat and hiding a small stumble in her steps from Heero, she grabbed his hand in her own and felt how warm his skin was against hers. She shrugged off the feeling of sickness that washed over her and continued her way with Heero in tow to the dance floor._

_The night continued on, some people leaving and the some more people entering the club as the moon danced in the dark colored sky above. Relena stepped out into the fresh air with Heero by her side._

_Her head was pounding and she licked her lips to taste the salty sweat covered it and her skin. She breathed deep to cool her flushed body, not noting how cold her skin really was. Her vision swayed for the moment but it cleared easily when she blinked. _

"_Relena?" Heero turned to Relena who stared ahead at the night sky and didn't respond to him. He still looked worried, wondering if the girl truly was all right or masking something that was wrong like he would do._

_She heard his voice, calling her name and she caught it in her ears. Why did it sound like she was six feet under water? Her breath caught again, hitching as she tried to take in as much of the cool air that she could. Why was she so hot?_

"_Relena!" Heero grabbed Relena's body as he gently laid her onto the ground and tried asking her questions, none of which she responded._

"_Please!" He begged on his knees, fumbling as he reached for her purse and pulled out her cell phone to call the ambulance, and page the former pilots as well as Milliardo and Noin. "Relena, hold on!" He urged while he threw the phone back into the purse._

_Sirens sounded in the distance and Heero grabbed her hand while trying to figure out what was wrong with her._

"_He…ero…" She opened her eyes as much as she could, getting only a slated vision of Heero's concerned face hovering over her stilling body. Her voice was raspy, dry and needing water. Her stomach churned at the thought of food and drink, thinking other wise._

_He was holding her hand and he felt hers hold onto his when she felt his touch and he smiled at her, hoping she would make it._

_Why did her chest hurt when it moved up and down? Why did her heart hurt when she saw Heero's face? Why was the darkness closing in around him and her, calling her towards a light floating in the dark blanket covering her and everything else? She knew somehow that she was going to die._

_To try and fight something so expectant was unthinkable. She used her strength to open her eyes slowly and look at Heero once more. She lifted her hand and gently cupped the side of his face in her hand and smiled slowly despite the shocked look crossing his features. "L-Love…" She whispered, managing only one word as he face fell the other way limply, hand falling and the smile fading from her still features._

_That was the day that Relena died. She had died in his arms on their first date, refusing to think that something was wrong when she went to the bathroom and threw up blood at the club. She hid everything from Heero, Milliardo, her friends, and her family._

_She wasn't the only one to die either, for when her heart stopped and she would never open her eyes and smile at anyone anymore, Heero died as well._

A single tear escaped his eyes as he remembered the incident, the first tear he cried since Relena had left the world, and him with it, in his arms.

Noin had stopped Milliardo from pointing the blame at him when she saw how distressed he was. Quatre was the one to make sure he ate at least one meal a day, much to his dislike. Trowa silently watched over him when he could as well as Wufei leading up to the funeral. Duo make sure he didn't do anything stupid like take his own life.

He sighed and lifted a hand up to run his fingers through his messy hair and stopped to see a scar lining his wrist and he stared at it.

Everything hit him like a bullet, so sudden and fast. From the kinfe to the thoughts of seeing his angel drenched in his blood. That pure white dress had been tainted by him, as well as her.

The last thing he remembered, before and even in the sea of darkness that hugged him tightly was a scream reaching his ears that tried to pull him away from his comfort.

And it was Relena that screamed his name. Blood still flowed from his back, painting the tree trunk and now the grass a darker shade and some crimson when the sun hit a blade or two through the canopy of leaves.

He put his hands on the ground, making to get up and look around to assess his situation with the cumbersome angel wings moving with each muscle on his back like they belonged there.

He fell back and gasped at the pain that rocked through his lithe body and bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Bruises on his chest and torso showed he had fallen in whatever place he was now in.

He closed his eyes and ignored the time flying past his strained body, passing quickly enough in his groggy state of mind when he awoke with still no energy. He couldn't feel the sun's warm rays shining above him anymore yet knew that the nightlife had yet to come out. It must have been dusk he presumed after ruling out all other options without wasting energy to open his eyes.

Sounds reached his ears and he groaned and struggled to respond by opening his eyes and at least seeing what all the commotion was about.

His prussian eyes slowly opened with sleep and the continual blood loss affecting his vision. Blurry images of people wearing some odd clothing fighting with more people wearing odd clothing also, like armor and such. Odd.

Then swords were out clashing, people rushing around with great speed and light as they felled each foe and slaughtered nearing opponents. A girl stood off from the group, wearing what looked like a Japanese standard school uniform. Very odd.

"EEK!" A Person—or what looked to be like it except for the ears and skin…and the tail—screamed, running around as another person dodged attacks thrown at him from the enemy he could assume. A flash of light appeared again and some sort of invisible force tried to push him back, people beginning to yell odd names to one another.

The one he assumed to be the leader continued fighting and a blast of blue shot from his forehead, finishing off the enemies with one final blow. Very odd indeed.

Heero closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape from his lips as his body relaxed into the ground. His torso felt wet in some parts, sticky warm blood dripping on him from the feathers of a wing bent over to protect him.

The necklace around his neck brushed against his bare chest in a rhythmic pattern as he collapsed in an unconscious heap, getting odd looks from people who started to walk towards him with cautious steps, slowly yet steadily.

His thoughts strayed in the sea of darkness he found himself in yet again and the flashing image of his smiling angel hit him with a small pang of loneliness. He wondered where she was and if she was all right.

'Relena…' it came out only in a whisper, echoing in his mind. Then everything shut down, fading to black and an eternal plane of nothing swallowing him in a single sweep and gulp.

TBC

Author's note: Eh heh. Sorry for the long wait for this story's update. I've been kind of busy yet somehow found time while recovering from a bad sinus infection (X.X). Yeah, I made a 'Wings of Eternity' drawing for all of you people who were nice enough to bother reading my story and (or) reviewing it. If you wanna see it, go to my website (click on the homepage button for my userlook up) and scroll down on the homepage until you see it. Or you can visit the art section.

Love y'all and hope everyone has a great spring break! Feedback is always loved and welcomed!

Red Tail

PS- Those of you who like X-Men and Gundam Wing, Lif, my sister (made the nickname myself v) Uplifted has a new story and it's awesome. I love it Plus, since she's my sister I can poke her into updating :poke poke: Check it out if you want! It's called 'Passions' and is in the GW/AC section.

**Lockea**: I made you a fanart piece for your GW story because of the braid It's under my deviant art account lost-remembrance (same as username for FFN) under 'Duo'


	4. A Forest and Catpeople?

_Wings of Eternity_

Relena couldn't help but groan and turn, her body aching and hitting a sore spot when she moved ontop of a…rock? Sweet smells reached her nose and her head was buzzing but over the noise of her blood pounding in her head signaling an awful headache, she could have sworn that she heard birds chirping.

Something tickled her nose and she wrinkled it in displeasure, nerves scattering as she felt an tingling feeling that screamed she was about to sneeze. Then, the sensation left.

Warm breath brushed over her and she smiled in enlightment, and giggled a little bit despite herself. 'Heero,' it felt like he was planting feathery kisses on her forehead and her nose and lips until…she realized Heero had never kissed her before. Snapping her eyes wildly open, she jerked her body in an upright position as her blood pounded wildly, rushing through her veins as she took around her surroundings.

Her only thoughts were along the lines of how the hell she got where she was. Which was in the middle of a forest. A very old looking forest judging by the sounds of the trees. Frowning, she massaged her head and gently fingered a spot on her head that was tender to the touch. She must have bumped her head, and judging by the size fairly hard at that.

Groaning, she cradled her head in the palms of her heads and tried to accept the soothing sounds of the nature around her while contemplating her situation. Like how she got here. Last thing that she remembered was being in the hospital room with Heero and the lights flickering before everything went dark.

And she also remembered something about wings. Sighing heavily, she looked up to the sky and failed to notice a moon staring at her with what looked like an Egyptian eye carved into the surface of the ball of rock. "What am I going to do now?" She questioned herself, pulling her self together and staying composed luckily.

Standing and brushing off some of the grass bits and dust that clung to her skirt, she looked around and pulled her hair behind her back and placed her hands on either side of her hips with a frown and listened intently. The sound of trickling water reached her ears and she bit her lower lip and licked them to try and make her dry lips cool and refreshed. Which didn't work.

Taking a step forward, she stopped when she realized her hand was still clenched tightly around something as if by reflx. She forced her arm open with a fierce thought and stared at the object glittering and winking at her in the sunlight.

Heero's necklace? A frown crossed her delicate features once more and she stared at the object while decided to continue on her trekk into the forest to find the water.

Her steps haulted when she heard something and, holding her breath, narrowed her eyes into slits and stiffened her body while trying to remain as silent as she could and calm her ragged breathing pattern.

There it was again.

That noise…A small hymm reached her ears. Deciding to abandon the thought of water, she considered the small hope that she would find a group of people, perhaps the former Gundam pilots or people out looking for her.

What she didn't expect to see were people that looked like crossbreeds between cats and humans. She did a doubletake when she stared at a small child staring back at her with other children—er—kittens? In a circle, hands paused in a clapping motion to sing along with the song.

Relena managed to raise an eyebrow when the child's ear, which resembled that of a cat's twitched along with a tail swooshing behind, obviously connected to said person's body.

Odd.

Now Relena knew how Alice felt when she was in Wonderland. Then she fainted dead away.

TBC

Author's note: Short, yes, and it took me forever to update, yep? Well…was it good? I'm gonna do a scene in the Gundam Universe hopefully for the next chapter.

Thanks to those who reviewed! 3 love y'all!

Love, Red Tail


	5. Where Am I?

Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry if the last chapter was kind of crappy…

_**Wings of Eternity**_

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Her eyes flickered open, sunlight that managed to flitter through the wooden blinds hanging in the room sparkling as it danced along the dust lingering in the air. The hot room was musty, the air stiffling hot even more with the temperature increasing it as no circulation occurred.

She wrinkled her nose, prepared to scream until she head the creaking of a wood board behind her. Her eyes narrowed into slits for a minute second, becoming normal once more as she pretended that she didn't know someone was behind her.

Another creak.

Did they think that she was that stupid or something? She snroted, pretending it was a sneeze until the dust tickled her nose once more. She sneezed and jerked around to catch a glimpse at her assaulant.

To find herself looking at perked, and twitching, cat ears as a person with slited irises looked curiously at her.

"Stop that!" An elder woman cried, shooing the younger offspring out of the hut as she opened windows, letting in a warm spring breeze to fill the room and replace the stale and sweaty air wrapping around her.

"How are you feeling?" Relena remained silenet before looking at the woman once more to take in the odd assortment of clothing and style of hair. She looked down and gasped, staring at her newly refurnished clothing that looked like a spin off of the Japanese kimono.

She distantly wondered what Heero would think she looked like before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Well?" She chuckled when she saw Relena gazing at her new wardrobe. "Aah, don't worry. Your clothing was soaked through by the time we got you here." Relena sneezed.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The woman chuckled once more and she held a sympathetic look in her eyes when she handed Relena a tissue. "A storm came along on the way back says the men." Relena nodded, "Spring cold's come fast and leave even quicker."

The old woman was right about that at least, the feeling of sickness left her body rather quickly as soon as she began to move around a bit and check her surroundings.

"Um…" The white-haired woman with somewhat pointed ears looked up to hear what the sentence from the strange girl would be. "Can you tell me where exactly I am?"

"Well, Gaea." The woman chuckled, "That was simple enough, was it not? It was important not to give away their clan's location or place of hiding. Human's had dragged them into the war and that didn't mean that they would try to again.

"Gaea?" Relena whispered to herself as she stared out the window after the woman had left her alone to collect her thoughts and come to a conclusion of her destination or how long she would stay with them.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry, I had to do another 'Relena' centered chapter. I'm sooooo sorry for it being as short as it was :gets down on knees: Forgive me—I'll try and make the next chapter longer than two pages.

Love, Red Tail


End file.
